Soulmate Potion
by D2Diamond
Summary: The war is over, and many 7th year students make the last potion of the year. The Soulmate potion. Who ends up with who? ... Characters: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Draco, and many more. See Standard Disclaimer in Profile.
1. Chapter 1

This story completely ignores Deathly Hollows, and takes on a life of its own. Please forgive me! XD

I own nothing! Except for my own imagination! :D

Chapter One

The war had been over for a few months now, ironic that the day Lord Voldemort died was only minutes before the New Year, which many believed to be a good omen. Peter Pettigrew had betrayed his master and given Harry the last needed Horcrux before he, with the support of his friends and enemies defeated Voldemort once and for all. During the war, Harry discovered why it was Dumbledore had trusted Snape so, and also a side of Draco Malfoy that he never knew existed. Had he known how truly evil Lucious Malfoy was, he never would have been so bad to Draco all these years.

So the beginning of the New Year meant more than it ever had before. A life of peace, healing, finding new friendships where once there were bitter enemies and finally being able to live a normal life. Harry and the others were back in school, including Draco and Severus Snape, although Snape would have to leave every now and then to deal with the Ministry. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were battling it out for the House and Quidditch cups. Many Slytherins had transferred schools or gone missing when their Death Eater families went on the run, or were arrested. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were transferred, and Blaise has been missing since before Christmas.

It was a beautiful spring day in early May, and everyone was excited about the upcoming event for the 7th years. Every year in spring, only a few weeks before the end of the year, but after N.E.W.T.S, those 7th years who wished to participate would head to the dungeons and brew the Soulmate Potion. A potion that would show the maker/drinker who their soulmate or mates were. The potion was simple to make, though some of the ingredients were very rare, so only those who were serious about taking it was allowed to make it. Usually only about half the 7th years would participate, and most of them were typically girls.

"So Hermione, you going to make your Soulmate potion?" Lavender Brown asked looking down at Hermione who was sitting in her favorite chair before the fire reading a book.

"I don't need a potion to pin point who I should spend the rest of my life with," Hermione said without looking up.

"Oh don't bother with her, she's so independent she's probably a Complete." Pravati said as the girls went to find a seat.

"What's a complete?" a familiar voice asked from behind her. She looked back and found Harry and Ron walking around to join her.

Just then, Professor McGonagall had come in, and asked the students to quiet down. It was only the 7th years, as the rest were in the Great Hall having their dinner. Each house of the same year was taking their dinners in tonight, to be told of the upcoming event.

"It is said, that Aristophanes states that humans originally consisted of four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces, but Zeus feared their power and split them all in half, condemning them to spend their lives searching for the other half to complete them. Later a Roman Witch, Caedicia Etruscilla created a potion that would help one identifies their soul mate. She believed that even if we don't think our soulmate fits perfectly into our lives, they fit perfectly within our hearts. Now there are three types of souls, the most common are the ones that are split into two, two halves of a soul or heart. The more uncommon is what we call a Complete Soul, these people don't need another to make them feel complete or whole, and if they do get into a relationship, it's best with another Complete Soul or with someone who has lost their soul mate early in life. The third is even more rare, but not unheard of. It's when the soul has been divided into three pieces,"

"A Love Triangle" Seamus said with a laugh.

"Yes, Mr. Finnigan, a Love Triangle, or more accurately a TriSoul. A person who shares their soul with two others. When two of the souls find each other they won't be totally complete until all three are united."

"Three?" Harry wondered out loud, "But wouldn't that mean that at least two of them are the same gender?" he asked.

"At least two," it was Ron who spoke up this time.

"Soulmates are not restricted to gender, color, class, bloodline or anything Mr. Potter"

"Yeah, even age. I heard that's how Madam Hooch and her young husband found each other, he's at least 17 years younger" Ron continued.

"He's only 10 years younger Mr. Weasley, don't exaggerate" Mrs. McGonagall corrected.

"But still, can you image waiting 10 years to find your soulmate?" Ron asked looking stricken with the thought.

"I heard as soon as you find your soulmate, you'll start making out and ..."

"Enough Miss Brown!" McGonagall loudly said. "You will simply know who your mate is by a faint glow. And yes, you may at first feel a compelling desire to be near them, but that doesn't mean you go off snogging into the sunset. Anyone with enough self control can refrain from molesting their soulmate at first sight. Especially if they happen to be underage." She gave the group a stern look.

"What if they're 10 years younger?" Dean asked.

"Then you will know, but the physical need won't come into effect unless they are 16 or older, AND law states you are not allowed to pursue them until they are of age, is that clear?"

Many nods, and 'yeses' went around the room.

"Will you fall in love with your soulmate as soon as you see them?" Parvati asked sneaking glances over at Seamus who was trying not to look in her direction.

"No, the first time you see them, you will be drawn to them, but it does not affect how you feel. You have to come to love them on your own." She could see the disappointed look on Parvati's face "But, knowing who your soulmate is, does help with getting it started."

Professor McGonagall finished up with questions from other students before informing them when classes would take place.

"So are you going to brew the potion Hermione?" Harry asked. This whole idea was making him a bit nervous and he wasn't sure if he was going to make one or not.

"I ... I don't know. I think I want to, but ... Oh I don't know!" she said tossing her hands up.

"What bout you Ron?" Harry said turning to his best mate.

"Eh, probably, I mean it worked for Mum and Dad right?" he said with a half smile, but Harry could see a hint of fear in his eyes.

...

Please review, I need the CC! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry signed up alone, Hermione still wasn't sure, and Ron kept making excuses as to why he couldn't yet. The classes were not sorted by House, but were done as soon as enough people signed up for it. So he was in a class with others from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and two Slytherins. Neither of which he really knew.

When Professor Snape entered, Harry took note of how tired he looked. No longer did he have his Patented Sneer, or the glare that could melt an entire city. But in their place was a face of a man who had seen far too much too soon in his life.

"All right everyone, I assume your heads of house have already gone over what this potion is about and have hopefully answered all your questions" he said followed by a quickly "good, then let us begin"

He gave them the instructions, directed them to the ingredients, and the room went silent as they worked on their individual potions. Soon every cauldron contained a pure white and glowing liquid and everyone was filling their own personal vile and sealing it shut with wax.

"I highly suggest that you go elsewhere to drink your potion, as I don't have any desire to have people snogging in my class room," Snape was saying but unfortunately it wasn't soon enough, for Justin Finch-Fletchly had already drank his.

Everyone stared at him in anticipation, wondering what he might do, as Snape quietly groaned in the background.

Justin looked around the room, looking everyone in the eyes. When they came to rest on Susan Bones, he moved forward. Susan was staring at him intently clutching her own vile to her chest. He walked over and stopped mere inches from her, and traced a finger down her cheek. "Drink the potion" he said softly.

Nervously she pulled the cork, and tipped the bottle to her lips and drank the sweet white liquid. Blinking her eyes a few times, she looked up and then smiled brightly at him, as Justin pulled her into an embrace. "All right that's enough; you will take that out of my classroom" Snape spoke up. The rest of the class carefully bottled their potion then cleaned up their tables.

Harry put his potion in the silverish colored bottle he brought and corked it, with an extra coating of wax to seal it tight. He was having second thoughts.

He found his way to the great hall to get something to eat, it was Friday and classes were already done for the day. He found Hermione and Ron sitting together when he came down the table.

"Hey, so did you make one?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah," Harry said sheepishly.

"Drink it yet?" Ron asked with a cheeky grin.

"No..."

"Yeah I don't blame ya"

"Justin and Susan in Hufflepuff did, seems they're soulmates."

They all turned around in time to see said couple entering the hall hand in hand smiling at each other.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Hermione said a little wishfully.

"Yeah, it can be. When Percy took the class, he found his soulmate right away" Ron said, "As did Mum and Dad."

"Penelope?" Harry figured.

"Yeah, but Charlie is still looking."

"What about Fred and George?"

"We're not sure if they even made one, they won't tell anyone"

Harry had made a heaping plate for himself and just started eating when a strong hand tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and saw a smiling face beaming down at him.

"Remus," All three said in unison.

"Hey Harry, I just had a meeting with McGonagall and thought I'd stop by on my way out,"

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked a bit concerned.

"Fine, fine, seems being a war hero despite my ... condition has put me in a better light with some people, so they came to the headmaster requesting I take on the Defense Against the Dark Arts again. Which Minerva already planned on doing anyway." he said smiling.

"That's wonderful," Harry said along with cheers from the others.

"Yeah, too bad we won't be here though" Ron said a little sad.

"Don't worry Ron, you can always visit anytime" he said smiling. "Well I have to go."

Just as he was walking away, Harry stopped him.

"Remus, did you ever make the soulmate potion?" Harry asked.

"Yes, how do you think I ended up with a pink haired wife and blue haired baby?" Remus said with a wink.

Harry smile, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all.

The next week past and the group were in the common room going over their final marks. Hermione was quiet pleased with herself having gotten top marks despite what she missed during the war. While Ron and Harry were at least grateful they passed at all. Ron on the other hand had seemed especially irritated a bit more than usual, and Hermione and Harry weren't sure if it was because of his grades or something else.

"Hey at least you passed right?" Harry offered. A grumble was all he got in response as Ron stomped up the stairs to their room.

"I told him to study more," Hermione said from her arm chair.

Just then Neville came in, looking like he was in a daze.

"Neville, you alright?" Seamus asked.

"Ya, fine"

"What happened?" Parvati asked.

"Drank my soulmate potion," he said walking in slowly.

They waited for him to continue, but when he didn't say more, someone asked.

"So who is it?"

It was then that he blushed and hurried out of the room.

"Blimey, who do you suppose it is?" Pravati asked as she stood up with Seamus right behind her.

"Eh, you two drink yours?" Harry asked them.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah," Pravati said and leaned over to kiss Seamus before they left.

"Well who didn't see that happening" Hermione said.

"Looks like I won a galleon," Harry replied.

"You mean somebody actually bet against it?" Hermione asked surprised

"Yeah go figure"

Ron was still in a foul mood the next day, which included getting into a screaming match with Draco.

"I thought they were past this," Hermione said after watching Ron and Draco storm off in different directions.

"I guess some things will never change," Harry said as they went after Ron.

"Hey Ron, wait up," Harry called after his friend trying to catch up.

"If I ever see that white haired ferret face ever again, it'll be too soon," Ron was saying as they caught up with him.

"Ron, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing" he grumbled. "Just can't stand that git," he said between clenched teeth.

"Are you..." Harry tried to say but Ron turned on him with an angry look.

"Just leave me alone will you?" Ron snapped and then stormed off.

Harry and Hermione knew better than to follow, it was best if they let him cool down and come to them when ready, so they went off for lunch, hoping he'd be all right soon.

...

Please review, I really need the CC. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harry noticed a couple new unusual pairings as the day went on, but also there were many 7th years that were walking around aimlessly like they weren't sure what to do. He overheard Professor Sprout remind a Hufflepuff girl that her soulmate isn't necessarily at Hogwarts, the world is a large place. He also heard Padma talk about how she's known her soulmate since after 4th year, when her Bulgarian boy-friend told her she was his.

This made Harry even more unsure about talking the potion. Later that evening, he was sitting by himself in the corner watching the fire. The room was mostly empty as most people were still at dinner, or in the courtyard enjoying the spring evening.

He was holding his bottle of potion slowly rolling it back and forth thinking. If he drank it he could find true love with in these school walls, on the other hand, he might discover he's a complete and not need anyone. Something that didn't appeal to him. Or worse, he may never find his soul mate, what if they're too old, or to young, ... or dead. The war had taken too many. He was still deep in thought when a soft voice startled him.

"You made one too?"

He looked up to find Hermione sitting across from him.

"Yeah, you?"

Hermione answered by pulling her own bottle out of her bag. They just sat there for a few minutes, both lost in thought. Then they both spoke at once.

"You first," Harry offered.

"What if I don't have a soul mate Harry? Or what if I never find them?"

"I'm sure you will" Harry tried to assure her, but he himself was having his own doubts.

"You're too incredible not to have a soulmate," he said.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"So how about we drink at the same time?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. They both uncorked their bottles and a little vapor escapes.

"On three then?"

"One ... Two... Three" and they both tilt back their bottles, drinking the potions, and both had their eyes closed as they looked down at the floor, each unsure to look up.

"oh this is silly," Hermione said, and looked up. "Harry" she whispered.

He looked up and blinked his eyes a few times, but didn't see any changes Though he did suddenly feel a bit empty, not a lot, but a small emptiness in his chest.

"How are we supposed to know?" he asked.

"We'll just know," she said.

"Right ..." Harry heaved a heavy sigh, "Hermione"

"Yeah Harry?"

"it's not you,"

"I know Harry"

"I was kinda hoping it was," he said shyly.

"So was I," she said with a bit of a blush.

They looked around the room at the few people who were there, but there was nothing for both of them.

"What if we have to wait years before we find them?" Hermione asked.

"Or what if it's a teacher like McGonagall?"

"Or Snape?"

They both made a gagging face to that thought.

"Good thing he's not here right now, dealing with the Ministry and all." Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

"Perhaps your soulmate is Victor?" Harry offered.

"No, he came to visit assuming it was, but I'm not. He's still looking for his," she explained sadly.

"Well maybe Ron then," Harry said wondering why he didn't think of him first.

"Maybe, and perhaps Ginny for you." Hermione said getting her hopes up.

"Yeah," Then he had a sudden thought, "what if it's Ginny for you, and Ron for me?" he asked.

Hermione looked surprised, like she had never considered her soulmate could be a female, but then a thoughtful look came over her.

"It wouldn't be so bad, we are best girl friends"

"If my soulmate is a guy, then I hope it's Ron," Harry agreed.

...

Sorry it's so short. Please review, I need the CC! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Harry was slightly disappointed when he didn't find his soulmate right away. Though not surprised either. He waited in his chair, chatting with Hermione, and every time someone came in, they would look to see if anyone gave off that faint glow, or that certain feeling.

"What if our soulmate is a first year?" He asked as a group of them came in.

"We wait until they're at least 16 to tell them. At least that's what we're supposed to do. Seems Padma's boyfriend, either didn't know that or didn't care to wait."

Eventually Hermione said good night and went to bed. Harry continued to sit there, watching people come in. Until he fell asleep in the chair. He woke to someone gently nudging him.

"Harry?" said a familiar voice. He just grumbled, and yawned.

"Come on Mate, it's nearly midnight," he heard Ron's voice saying.

"Midnight?" Harry said cracking his eyes open.

"Come on," Ron said standing up to his nearly six foot height. Harry nearly strained his neck to look up at him from his seat. He watched Ron's retreating back intently, but he didn't see any glow, or get any desires to go snog him.

"Damn," he whispered, and went off to bed.

In the morning, Hermione was waiting for them at the base of the stairs, smiling. She stared at Ron until he noticed and she looked away.

"What? I got bed head or something?"

"No... just glad to see you in a better mood, missed you last night" she said with a bit of a disappointed look.

"I had stuff to think about," he mumbled.

"Everything all right?" she asked concerned.

"Just after we graduate stuff ... you know," he said half heartedly.

"Oh right.." she said with a small nod, and fell back with Harry behind him.

On their way to the Great wall, she pointed to Ron then to Harry, silently asking if Ron was the one. He just shook his head no. Then he pointed to her and asked the same, and she also shook her head no sadly. Then he mouthed Ginny, and again she shook her head no, to which he had to agree. He had seen Ginny come in late last night talking with Neville, and his hopes had crashed when she didn't glow. The trio went to breakfast in silence, Ron deep in thought, while Hermione and Harry looking at all the passing students, and even some of the teachers, hoping for something. They stood in the doorway of the great hall and looked around.

"Nothing," Hermione whispered.

"Well ... not everyone is here," Harry whispered back.

They sat down next to Ron, who had snagged Hermione's copy of the daily profit and was already into the quidditch page while munching on a sausage as they filled their plates.

They sat and ate their breakfast, and Harry and Hermione looked around the room, noting a few differences. There were new couples that hadn't been there before, but more couples were no longer sitting or laughing with each other, which was probably due to them breaking up. This made Harry and Hermione exchange a sad glance.

"Hey Dean, you make the soulmate potion?" Harry piped up to his friend who had gone through hell with him during the war.

"Nah, don't want to spend my life all alone," he answered.

"But if you find your soulmate you won't" Seamus countered.

"And what if I don't? I'm not taking that chance. Look at McGonagall, never married."

"She could be a complete." Hermione said in defense.

"Perhaps, but I'd rather find someone, and be happy, even if for a little while, then go through life, never satisfied and always looking for Mrs. Right. ... I'll take my chances on my own."

Harry and Hermione suddenly didn't feel so hungry any longer.

Suddenly there was a loud noise from the Slytherin table, and Draco stood quickly and was glaring furiously at someone at his table, then glanced over in their direction before storming off.

"Did you see that?" Seamus said to the table. Harry looked over at Ron, who was still reading the paper as if he never heard the commotion.

"Yeah, the Cannons may have a chance this year," Ron said eating some toast. Harry just looked at him confused.

When it came to Draco Malfoy, it had been a roller coaster, from the years of hatred and bitter rivalry, to the betrayal of the Dark Lord, to redemption during the war, only for Ron to go back to fighting or now ignoring him. Harry just shook his head. Before he and Hermione were done, Ron got up and said he'd wait for them outside, claiming he needed some air.

After they finished, they were walking out of the Great Hall with other students, when a familiar voice called his name.

"Harry, Oh Harry," he heard, and looked around seeing Lavender Brown coming towards him with the biggest smile.

"Oh Harry, it's so wonderful, you're my..." she trailed off as she got closer, but stopped and instead walked around him. He noticed she was staring at someone else.

"Um, Collin, I think Lavender has something she'd like to tell you," he said to the tall blonde who had grown handsome over the years.

Lavender blushed but she boldly stepped forward to the boy who was an inch taller than her.

"Collin, you may not believe this, but you're my soulmate," she said taking his hand in hers. In return he smiled looking down at her.

"I can definitely believe it," he said looking like he had just won a grand prize in a contest.

Harry was about to turn when some shouting caught his attention.

"Get away from me!"

Harry and Hermione knew that voice all too well, and ran to the group forming around two students.

Ron had his wand out and was pointing it at Draco, but his face was red and Harry could see tears running down his face.

"I don't want this anymore than you do Weasley," Draco yelled back pointing his own want at Ron.

"Why you? Why did it have to be you?" Ron was demanding, his face getting redder with anger.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded, and was about to intervene when someone stopped him.

"Let them be," came Neville's voice. Harry looked over and noticed that Ginny was holding Hermione back from interfering also.

"But.." Hermione was about to protest when she was stopped again.

"We think they're soulmates," came Neville's curt reply.

"What?" they both said.

Harry looked back to the two dueling wizards when Draco pocketed his wand, and dropped his arms down.

"You want to kill me, then fine do it. At least I'll be out of my misery." Draco said calmly, and he walked forward till Ron's wand was under his chin.

"I hate Malfoy's" Ron said bitterly.

"So do I" Draco responded.

They stood there for a moment, before Ron dropped his arm, staring at each other before Ron turned and walked away. They had never seen Draco look more sad then in that moment, as a single tear ran down his cheek.

"How?" was all Harry could say and Hermione was speechless. It was Neville that seemed to have the answer.

"We were all in the same class together making our potion, afterwards Ron and Draco both were betting they're soulmate would be better than the others, and so drank theirs at the same time. They looked around the room, but when their eyes met, they both blushed and took a step forwards to each other, before backing away. They were both really quiet for the rest of the class, but it didn't take a genius to figure it out."

"So everyone knows?" Hermione asked.

"No, me, and a few others from the class, which was mostly Slytherin anyway. Everyone else was babbling or laughing at Professor Snape. Seems Millicent Bullstrode thought he was her soulmate when really he was just standing in front of her."

"Her?"

"Tracey Davis"

The four went after Ron to see if he was all right. They found him sitting down by the quidditch field pulling blades of grass out of the ground.

They sat down around him, and Ginny gave him a sideways hug from besides him.

"Draco's my soulmate" Ron said without looking up.

"We know," Hermione offered, but was at a loss for words otherwise, but he didn't seem to notice.

"One moment I want to strangle the sod, and the next I want to kiss him, Damn it Harry, why couldn't it have been you or Hermione, or ... hell even Neville! No offense Neville," Ron quickly added.

"None taken, I'm good," he said smiling, then he got a thoughtful look on his face. "I didn't know you fancied guys" he said.

Harry and Hermione knew, because Ron had told them in July that he thought he might be bi, which they both took rather well.

"Yeah, kinda figured it out the summer," Ron said.

Neville looked over at Harry questioning.

"What?" was all he said. Though truth be told, he did share a onetime kiss with Ron, just to experiment, and to help Ron confirm his sexuality.

"Are you going to try to work things out with Draco?" Hermione asked.

Ron heaved a heavy sigh, and looked to meet her in the eyes, "I guess I should try to work on it" he said.

"Hey Neville, you find your soulmate yet?" Harry asked trying to take the subject off of Ron. Neville just blushed but didn't say anything. It was Ginny who spoke up.

"It's me," she said. This got Ron's attention and they all looked between her and Neville.

"And?" Ron asked, quickly going into over protective brother mode.

"And.." she smiled at Neville, "I'm happy." she said sincerely.

"Well, as long as you're happy, and you stay that way," he said the last part to Neville, who nodded.

"What about you?" Hermione asked, "are you going to be happy?"

He rubbed his face with his hands, sounding frustrated. He looked up, and saw a lone figure off into the distance, and got a look of determination on his face.

"I'm going to go work on that Hermione," he said and stood up. They watched him walk down the field, and meet up with Draco who had been standing alone at the edge. They spoke for a moment, and then walked together towards the lake.

"I hope he'll be okay," Harry said, and the other three nodded.

...

Please review, I need the CC! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The last week of school seemed to fly by, Ron and Draco spent most of their free time walking around the quidditch field talking, and Harry noticed Hermione was feeling better, even though she would give a little sigh whenever a known soulmate couple would walk by.

Preparations for graduation were in full swing, banners were flying the house cup, which went to Ravenclaw, and the quidditch cup was won by Hufflepuff, both of which were shining brightly and on display. The rest of the students had already left for the summer except for 7th years and people were smiling everywhere, except Ron who was glaring at Draco.

"I don't need you to buy me graduation robes," he was saying to Draco.

"Well' it's too late, I all ready did," came Draco's smooth reply.

"I have no interest in your money," Ron was starting to get angry.

"You think this is about throwing money around to try to impress you? I bought them so you could stand proud when you get your diploma and not feel embarrassed about your attire." Draco said.

Ron's face went red, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Oh .. " and then rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks..."

They were silent for a moment before Draco asked a little impatient. "Do you like them?" The robes were a deep scarlet, with gold trim made from a very fine silk. Draco was already dressed in similar robes, but in deep green with silver trim.

"yeah, they're great, the fabric is really soft," Ron said giving his half smile.

"Oh just kiss and make up all ready" Dean yelled, making Seamus laugh as they walked past. This made both Draco and Ron blush.

"Ronald Weasley, why are you not ready yet?" Came his mother's voice.

"I'll go change," he said and ran off to the Gryffindor tower, taking three steps at a time.

Soon enough, all the seventh years were standing in the hallway right outside the great hall, just like they did before getting sorted in their first year. Each student wearing their graduation robes, in their house colors. The prefects wore cords and the Head Boy and Girl wore cords and a sash.

Professor Snape, now the deputy Headmaster came out to meet them.

"In a few minutes, I am going to lead you into the Great Hall for the last time as a student of Hogwarts. Your family and Professors have waited a long time for this, so do try to not mess it up by tripping on your robes," he said the last part looking directly at Neville and then Seamus, who both gulped. They lined up by house, and in four rows walked into the Great Hall. The normal tables were gone and rows of pews lined the hall all facing the front table. The students took their places at the front, with prefects and head boy and girl near the aisles.

Hannah Abbot and Dean Thomas were head students. Harry felt guilty that it wasn't Hermione standing up there with that honor, but she had been too busy with the war to accept the responsibilities. She kept telling him it wasn't his fault, but her own decision.

Hannah and Dean both gave their speeches after Headmaster McGonagall, and then they started to pass out diplomas. While standing on stage and receiving his diploma, Harry looked out at the crowd, and noticed a slight glow, before he could look harder, McGonagall was shaking his hand, and he was moving forward. When he found his seat again, he kept looking back to see who it was, but couldn't look past all those sitting behind him.

After the cheers went, and the caps went up, the graduates dispersed into the crowds that slowly moved out into the hallways and courtyard. Hermione was with her parents who were with Author and Molly and most of their kids.

"Oh Harry dear," Molly called with open arms. "Congratulations!" she said pulling him into a hug.

"Congratulations son," Author said clapping him on the back. Harry missed a look exchanged between them.

They were chatting when Harry heard two distinct, yet exact sounding voices.

"So, do you think we should tell them?"

"Let's let them figure it out on their own,"

"It'll come to them eventually,"

"Hopefully sooner than later,"

"We have been waiting for two years,"

"What are you two going on about?" Ron demanded.

Harry and Hermione on the other hand were very surprised. For both of them had finally found their soulmates.

Hermione slowly walked up to George, who was smiling down at her.

"George and Hermione?" Ron asked surprised.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing too, he's only had a crush on her since..." Fred was saying but didn't get to finish as a pair of lips were kissing him.

Harry had followed Hermione's lead and walked up to Fred, an over whelming feeling of needing and wanting to be with him was driving him forward. So before he could actually think about it, he leaned in and kissed Fred.

George and Hermione smiled as their best friends kissed, and George deciding it was a great idea, wrapped an arm around her waist, tilted her head up to look into her eyes, and leaned down and kissed her. When the four were done, there were smiles all around.

George and Fred had all ready told their parents that morning, simply so they could explain everything to Hermione's parents so they wouldn't be so shocked. Thankfully, the Granger's were very happy with knowing that their daughter would be with her soulmate.

Mr. Granger asked if he could take a picture of the trio, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. After a few pictures another person walked over to the group.

"I hope I'm not crashing the party?" Came Draco's silky voice.

"No, I would say you're right on time Son," Author said. "Come on now, get in there with them," he said placing a hand on Draco's shoulder and giving it a squeeze before nudging him to the others.

Draco seemed a bit confused, but did as he was told, standing next to Ron. Ron put his arm around the semi shorter man's shoulders pulling him closer. He then leaned in close to Draco's ear. "I owled my parents and told them"

Mr. Granger took a photo.

"I didn't think your parents would accept a Malfoy into the family" Draco said sarcastically.

"They're not thrilled with it, which is why you're going to become a Weasley" Ron said looking right at him.

Another picture.

"I am?" Draco's voice sounded sure, though it almost cracked.

"Yes, I mean if you want. I'd like you to." Now it was Ron who sounded a little unsure.

"Draco Weasley doesn't quiet have the same kind of ring to it as Ronald Malfoy," Draco countered with a hint of a smile.

"You'll get used to it," Ron said leaning forward.

They were looking into each other's eyes intently as another picture was taken.

"I guess I will," Draco said and pulled Ron into a kiss, as another picture was taken.

Daily Profit Headline:

WEDDINGS OF THE CENTURY!

End!

Thank you so much for reading, and especially if you've all ready left a review. Please let me know what you think, I really need the CC! Again, Thank you!


End file.
